Pokemon: Kanto Adventures
by michael97
Summary: Hi! I'm Eve. Join me, my trainer, as well as lots of others as we wander through Kanto in a quest to win badges, money, and most importantly, Berries! Rated T for possible swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm Vee and Master is currently making me type out this. My Master taught me that I just have to press these buttons to make words appear. Also, Master told me that the disclaimer is basically stating that he doesn't own Pokemon. I have to go now. See you later.

**OOO**

"The time has come. Initiate Operation Sigma."

"Yes sir! The region will soon know our power."

"Indeed they will. By the way, How is the experiment coming along?"

"Everything is proceeding according to plan. We only need to make a test run to see their capabilities."

"Perfect. Continue monitoring them and see if improvements can be made."

"Very well sir." And then the sound of a door closing can be heard.

"Everything is going better than expected. Soon they will realize our power."

**OOO**

Pallet Town is located in the western part of the Kanto region. It is home to famous people like Professor Oak and mega champion Red. However, our story doesn't focus on either of them, instead we focus on an aspiring, young trainer named Michael and his female eevee Vee. Michael was fairly tall for his age, about 6' 1" and has blonde hair. Vee is your standard eevee. She's mostly brown with a cream-coloured collar and tail tip, Anyway, let's really begin the story shall we?

**OOO**

In the peaceful town of Pallet, specifically in one house, one could hear an alarm clock going off. "Alright, I'm getting up already." Michael groaned. After eating some breakfast, he got a phone call. "Hello." He said. "Ah, Michael, it's me, Prof. Oak. could you do me a big favour?" the professor asked. "Sure" Michael replied. "Hey mom, I'm going to Professor Oak's lab." "Alright." she replied.

"Come on Vee" he said to his Eevee.

Soon they arrived at the famous lab and saw someone else outside. The person saw him and said "Hi! I'm Kat." The person said. Kat was fairly tall; about the same height as himself. She had black hair tied in a ponytail, was wearing a blue t-shirt plus some shorts.

"Hi, I'm Michael. What are you doing here?" he said back.

"I'm getting my starter pokemon and someday I'm gonna challenge the Pokemon League." Kat told him.

"_Heh. Copycat._" Michael thought to himself.

"Hey! That's what I was gonna do too. Guess that makes us rivals huh?" "I guess, but don't think I'll let you have all the fun."

"Well why don't you two come in then." A third voice told them which caused the two to turn towards the door. "Oh! Hey there Professor Oak, didn't notice you there." Michael said.

"That's alright. I heard about your plans and I think it's a great idea to go challenge the league; lt'll give you some exercise and it's a great experience for you. If you don't mind, I need to ask you a favour." The old man said.

"Sure professor, I don't mind." "Yeah, me too." They both said.

"What I need you to do is fill up this Pokedex**."**

**OOO**

Well there you go! Chapter one of my first story. Please Rate & Review. Also please point out any errors; sometimes I forget to check them myself.

This chapter is the one of the only few that will be in Third-Person POV.

By the way, I need some OCs. Just follow the form below. I'll PM you if I decide to use your OC and what I plan to do with it. Anyway, here's the form:

For Humans:

Name: Gender:

Age: ` Measurements: Basically height

Description: Personality:

For their Pokemon:

Partner Pokemon: Level:

Gender: Nature:

*Moveset (any legit move): Personality:

*****I WILL check if the pokemon really can learn that move and if it can't learn it, then I will immediately disregard your entry.

That's it for now. I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly. Till next time!

Eve: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 told from Eve (or other pokemon)'s POV unless stated in the beginning notes. I still want some reviews though…

Anyway, I forgot to do the disclaimer in the previous chapter so might as well do it here. Better late than never…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only this story, Michael and Kat.

Legend:

"Normal Text and Speaking"** "Machine Speaking and Sign Content"**

"_Thoughts and Flashbacks"_

** OOO**

"What I need you to do is complete the pokedex" I heard Professor Oak say. "_What's a pokedex?_" I wondered to myself. Just then Professor Oak came back. Weird, I didn't notice him move. I guess I was so consumed by a pokedex. Anyway, he presented two cool-looking red things.

"This is the pokedex. It is capable of analyzing and recording data of many pokemon. Currently, I believe that there are 718 discovered species of Pokemon." Wow! I didn't know there were that many Pokemon. Anyway… "This latest rendition of the pokedex is card-shaped and functions like a PokePhone because it has touchscreen capabilities. By default it's in National Mode; meaning it starts with Bulbasaur and ends with no. 718. To make things easier, the name of the pokemon is color-coded by region. Red for Kanto, Yellow for Johto, Green for Hoenn, Blue for Sinnoh, Pink for Unova, and White for the new region of Kalos."

I learn new things everyday. What I learned today is that a Kalos region exists. I hope we visit there sometime.

**SPOILER ALERT, YOU GO THERE IN THE FUTURE.**

What was that?! That voice scared me out of my fur and thankfully, no one seemed to notice. But seriously, what was that?

**I'M THE NARRATOR. RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HEARING ME.**

….

Oh ok… I guess…. With that, I continued to listen to the conversation.

"What starter will you pick?" I heard my trainer say.

"Oh right, I had completely forgotten that you were here to get a starter. So, what starter will you pick. I have a bulbasaur, squirtle, and charmander for you." Ooh companions. I wonder who it'll it be?

"Decisions, decisions. Well, I choose Charmander."

"Hey, I read in Evolution's Gate that Charizard can undergo Mega Evolution." Evolution's Gate is this magazine which talks about evolution. They recently discovered that some Pokemon had the ability to further evolve. The Pokemon look so much cooler and I heard it also changes their type. I wish I could Mega Evolve!

Oops, I got distracted again. Hehehe…

"There we go, you're all set. Will you two be travelling together?" the Prof. asked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Kat said. Yay! Travel buddies. Suddenly there was a beeping sound coming from a different room.

"Ah! You're Trainer I.D. is ready." Ok, I got bored so I hopped off and started wandering around. Even though it looks small outside, the place is frickin' huge! So yeah… after a while, I found a silk scarf which was absolutely FABULOUS! I took it with me and went back to my trainer. When I entered the room, all eyes were on me! What did I do? "Hey Eve, where d'ya get that?" Michael questioned. "Ah so that's where my silk scarf went." the professor said while scratching his chin. "Sorry 'bout that professor. Eve, return it to the professor." my trainer told me. Awww, I don't wanna give it back. I suddenly remembered my trainer's weakness: me. I gave him the dreaded puppy face of doom and it had it's desired effect. My trainer bent down and scratched behind my ear while saying "Aww, sorry about that Eve. You know I could never be mad at you. So professor, it looks like Eve won't let go of that scarf anytime soon so could she have it?" I didn't hear what Professor Oak said since I was busy wagging my tail and purring. I guess I got to keep it since the prof or my trainer made no attempt to remove it. Score one for the cute and dangerous Eve. Yeah!

"Hey, why don't we scan our pokemon?" Kat asked.

"Great idea. This version of the Pokedex also lists the Pokemon's attacks." Prof said. "It works like the PokePhone camera. Just capture it and the pokedex will do the rest." Michael held the pokedex above me and it flashed and a holograph with my data appeared.

**Name: Eevee**

**Nickname: Eve**

**Level: 10**

**Type: Normal**

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Strong Against: None**

**Weak Against: Fighting**

**Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Charm**

**Description: Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Due to their unstable genetic makeup, They are able to adapt to any environment.**

The charmander was the next one scanned.

**Name: Charmander**

**Level: 5**

**Type: Fire**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Strong Against: Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice**

**Weak Against: Ground, Rock, Water**

**Description: Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on it's tail is a measure of it's life force; if it burns brightly, Charmander is healthy. If the fire is extinguished, Charmander will perish.**

"Hey! I have a great idea. How about a battle?" Kat asked.

**OOO**

How will their battle turn out? Find out next chapter.

Eve: Aww, I wanted to see it now.

Me: Too bad. Wait for it.


End file.
